We Your Dearest Friends
by Xie Pingning
Summary: Roberto Pov,


We your dearest friends  
By - Xie Pingning  
Roberto x Someone, as soon as I figure out who...

* * *

  
Be warned...  
I have no clue where I am going with this yet.  
Roberto POV  
  


There she is again chasing him. Everyday it is the same thing, it never changes.   
Moving to the side so that I am not run over by the other one. This one claims she doesn't care about the situation but I know that is a lie. If it didn't bother her, Natsu would have seen me standing next the water fountain and not nearly knocked me over. I noticed when every my tall friend gets angry she goes off into her own world, pretending she doesn't care yet it takes up so much of her thoughts that she doesn't notice anything or anyone else, in my case.   
I honestly feel sorry for her to a certain extent.   
  
I watch her as she walks to her class and begins speaking to a friend. I can see her mouth the words "I don't care". Shaking my head I go to my own class. Inside the class I find Shoma again. He is already working on his project. Grabbing my apron and protective wear I move beside him. Shoma is deeply into his work as he curses the little girl that chases him around. Another one with that blind rage deeply imbedded in him. Quietly I watching, occasionally moving sharp objects out of his reach. The last thing, I really want to see is my best friend lose a finger right now.   
  
" Are you okay?" I finally ask him.  
  
" NO! That stupid Momo won't catch a clue man! Now Natsu is all pissy with me…again! Like I asked for this chick to be chasing me around."  
  
" Oh…well look don't let it get to you." I said as I moved the hand saw away from him.  
  
" Not let it get to me, I can't help it. How am I ever gonna get to with Natsu if this chick is always around messing things up."  
  
" I dunno." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly.  
  
" Isn't there a law against stalking or something? I mean come on, she's half my size and that's not saying much. She's freaky man, down right freaky!"  
  
" She's got a crush on you, haven't you ever had one of those?"  
  
" Yeah but this is not normal. You know she was at my house last night."  
  
" Doing?"  
  
" She was trying to serenade me."  
  
I couldn't help it I started to laugh. The image of little pastel pink wearing Momo, trying to serenade Shoma was more than I could handle.   
  
" It's not funny Rob. She was singing some song about she is gonna give it all to me and I don't even want to know what she was trying to imply. She was doing some dance, bumping, grinding and swaying all off beat. Thank god my parents weren't home or I'd a died of embarrassment."  
  
" So how long was she out there?"  
  
" Two hours until I threw a bucket of cold water on her."  
  
" That was mean."  
  
"I had to draw the line when she started singing something about will I marry her. You'd a done it too if she was doing it to you."  
  
" I think it's kind of cute, if you ask me."  
  
That was the end of our conversation because the shop teacher decided to scream at us to get back to work and inform me that just because I had won last nights game didn't mean I could goof off in class.   
  
Glaring at the teacher from beneath my visor I whispered to Shoma, " he's just mad cause he lost his money last night. Who told him to bet against the school." Shoma laughed and we went back to trying to put together what was suppose to be a spice rack. It looked more like a torture device with pieces of broken wood glued together with some loose nails hanging out of the sides.  
  
Later that day I ran into Natsu. She was at the field sitting on the bleachers all by her self. She was still fuming but his time it was directly at Momo, who was on the field at tennis practice. I could swear that she was trying to hex the poor little girl on the field. Coming up behind her I covered her eyes. " Guess who?"  
  
After she guessed it was me, I sat next to her. I talked to her for a while, trying my best to cheer her up and get her out of that rotten mood she seemed to be in. As we spoke I found out the reason she was sitting there all by herself. She was tired of Momo's actions also and was going to confront the little girl. Natsu informed me that if Shoma didn't have the balls to do so, she would. That's also when I found out that her and Shoma had been trying to date. Yet every time they got a moment to themselves and it seemed like Shoma was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. A pastel dot appeared and ruined the moment.   
  
I sat there watching as the tennis practice was over; Natsu got up and walked over to Momo. I watched as my friend called the girl over and seemed to have a conversation with her.   
  
" Look Momo, I want you to stop chasing around Shoma."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because he doesn't like you."  
  
" So what's your point, he's just playing hard to get and we would be together already if you would stop butting in."  
  
After hearing that I got up and ran over to where they stood on the field. I didn't like it that Momo was ruining my friends' lives but I couldn't very well let her get hurt. Natsu is twice her size and could probably kill the little girl.   
  
" What?!"  
  
" Said Shoma would be mine already if you'd just go away."  
  
" Why you little witch! You wouldn't be with him because I'm with him."  
  
" Oh yeah, well if My darling Shoma was really with you, why does he still treat you like a guy instead of like his girlfriend. Face it Natsu, why would he want a boyish looking giant when he could have me. I'm cute, I'm smart and everything you're not. So how about you leave Shoma alone and go find yourself some other guy to bother." Momo said turning her back to Natsu and walking away.  
  
Thankfully I was there to stop Natsu because once she finished her sentence and turned her back to my friend, Natsu lunged at her. Now I might add holding her back from killing the smaller girl was not an easy task. For one she is almost as tall as I am and two she has a lot more strength in her upper body than I do.   
  
Struggling with her I told her it wasn't worth it. That she needed to clam down. The only response I got was that she was going to pound her into the ground. I nearly had to drag Natsu across the field when Momo decided to turn around. Placing her hands on her hips and with a wave of her hand she said. " Take that beast away from here already."  
  
I knew before that Momo had a slight death wish when I came to Natsu but she was just plain pushing her luck.   
  
Once I got Natsu in the locker area she calmed down a bit. Sitting her down on one of the benches I asked her if she was okay.   
  
" No! Why'd you stop me? You should have let me beat that little shit into the ground!"  
  
" It wouldn't have been right."  
  
" Right! Right! She called me a beast! I'm not a beast. So what I'm taller than most girls are. So what if I'm not into all that girly dressy stuff. I'm still a girl damn it! I'm not a beast. I'm not some ugly hairy thing. I'm a girl for Christ sake." Natsu said. I could see her eyes glisten with the signs of tears.  
  
" I know you not a beast." I said putting my arm around her. " But you know she was gonna say something like that to get to you."  
  
" So what am I suppose to do? Just sit around and let her insult me every chance she gets?"  
  
" No I say ignore her, stop letting her get to you."  
  
" Easy for you to say."  
  
There was nothing I could say to her. I did my best to comfort her. I even walked her home that afternoon. I missed practice but it was worth the couch screaming at me later.   
  
I stayed with her for a while. I let her vent her frustration about the situation. In her living room I saw Natsu like I had never before. Usually I see her as a very strong woman, fearless and brave. Yet as I sit on her green couch I see a different Natsu. Her defenses were down and she was very much the girly type she claimed not to be.   
  
I found myself telling her what I thought about her as a female. How she was really pretty and all that other stuff guys tell girls. The whole setting had a strange 80's romance, Sixteen candles feeling to it.   
  
Shoma was my best friend since I before I can remember. We've done just about everything together. I regard him as a brother. In that sense is why I suddenly without warning got up and left Natsu's house.   
  
I left Natsu sitting in her house wondering what was wrong with me. I couldn't stay there any longer. As long as I have known her, I've always known she w as a pretty girl with a good heart and all that good stuff but seeing her there with her heart on her sleeve did something to me.   
  
Watching her as she was tearing and telling me her fears, all I could think about was how pink her lips looked. How Shoma was a very lucky man to have Natsu in love with him. I was ten seconds away from doing something very bad. I was close to betraying my best friend. I wanted to kiss his woman. 

  
  
As I said before, I have no clue what I am doing here.  
  



End file.
